


Voidwalker

by Isi1dur



Category: Warframe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isi1dur/pseuds/Isi1dur
Summary: WARNING: this work has major spoilers for the Warframe game. If you are planning on playing it, be forewarned.That said, you don't necessarily need to have played the game to understand this fic. Izuku's quirk is based of abilities in WarframeI own neither BNHA or Warframe.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Voidwalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this work has major spoilers for the Warframe game. If you are planning on playing it, be forewarned. 
> 
> That said, you don't necessarily need to have played the game to understand this fic. Izuku's quirk is based of abilities in Warframe
> 
> I own neither BNHA or Warframe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Midoriya Izuku was born comatose. The doctor and nurses didn’t notice at first. They gently handed the baby boy to his mother with a whispered, “He’s such a good boy. And he’s already asleep!”

Inko smiled tiredly as she let go of Hisashi’s hand to cradle her newborn son. He really was sleeping peacefully, not even shifting in his sleep. She couldn’t wait for him to open his eyes for the first time, and wondered if his eyes would be green like hers or orange like Hisashi’s. She ran a finger lightly down his cheek and frowned. “Something’s wrong.”

The nurse who was just checking Inko’s vitals looked at the boy with concern, “What is it?”

“He’s not- he’s not moving. His eyes aren’t fluttering.” Her voice grew panicked, “He’s- I stroked his cheek and he didn’t even shuffle slightly. Not even- Izuku, baby? Can you hear me? Please wake up for mommy. Please?” 

The doctor reached out and lifted an eyelid to shine a soft light into Izuku’s eye. Inko hadn’t even heard the nurse call for him. “His eyes are dilating.” He snapped a finger on either side of Izuku’s head. “Hmm, no response. He’s breathing normally, so it seems like his automatic functions are working fine. We’ll have to do some tests.”

“Help him!” Hisashi pleaded.

\---

The family spent a week at the hospital. Izuku went through test after test, the staff with various medical quirks examining him alongside the medical equipment. Finally, the doctor brought his report to an emotionally-drained mother and father, “The best we can tell, his state is a result of his quirk. His brain is functioning normally. His neurological readings match those of a typical newborn. His brain’s signals simply aren’t reaching his body.”

“What does that mean?” Inko questioned, holding her baby boy closer.

“He has a mutation at the base of his brain, again, likely caused by his quirk. Instead of sending his brain’s signals through his spinal cord to the rest of his body, it’s sending it out to . . well we don’t know. It could be technology-based, allowing him to control various electronic devices. That’s unlikely, since no anomalies in the equipment have been noted among the staff. It could be biological, allowing him control over other organisms. We simply cannot tell. He’s too young to be able to control this. The only good news we have is that he is receiving input. He can hear sounds around him, can process physical contact, sense light through his eyes. All the normal sensory input is generating results in his brain, according to EEG scans. His reactions to that input are just blocked. The only thing I can advise is to talk with him; familiarize him with your presence like you would do normally. Maybe you can coax him back into his body.”

“How is he supposed to eat? If he can’t express his discomfort, how are we supposed to know when he’s hungry, or when he needs to relieve himself?”

“That won’t be an issue, actually. Another positive we found is that his body is perfectly healthy. I mean that in the strictest sense: perfectly healthy. His body in exact homeostasis; he is taking in the exact oxygen he needs; he has all the nutrients he needs. It seems that he is taking in energy from an unknown source and converting it into his body’s needs. Any waste is immediately burned from his body. If he were to take in extra sustenance, it would likely be processed normally; but with this energy source ‘feeding’ him, he won’t require any special care to keep him alive. He’ll only need your natural love and protection.”

\---

Even after returning home, the second week with Izuku was as draining as the first. His lack of motion was so _wrong_. Newborns were supposed to move, to cry, to do _something_. It was almost like Izuku was like a living doll. The only thing Inko could do was keep him warm and talk to him, read to him, and beg him to wake up.

All she could do was beg him to open his eyes.

\---

In the month after giving birth, Inko memorized every detail of her son’s face. How could she not? Every moment with him was spent desperately watching for any sign of movement. 

She noticed how the thin pale hair on his head grew greener every day. She noticed how patterns seemed to be growing on his face—invisible except for when light shone directly on him, but still there. She occasionally opened his eyelids, checking his reaction to light like the doctor showed her. His eyes were pitch black, with irises as green as hers. She thought they looked beautiful.

Hisashi was working again. The couple wasn’t feeding another mouth like they had expected, but the two of them still had to eat. Inko tried not to let it show how much it hurt her that the baby budget they had planned went mostly ignored by both of them. 

Neither Inko nor Hisashi took Izuku’s condition lying down. They sought the best medical expertise in the country, but when it became apparent just how expensive their expertise cost, Inko’s heart broke further. They couldn’t afford that. 

Hisashi didn’t even hesitate. His son would receive the best medical care in the world. He accepted a promotion, though he had to relocate to America. He worked himself to the bone for his son, taking every overtime shift he could physically handle. His son _would_ open his eyes and see his mother’s face.

Six months came and went, with Inko finding no signed of his waking up.

“Izuku, baby, please wake up for Mommy.”

\---

In the Musutafu Park, a rabbit met its demise. A tree branch cracked and fell, startling the rabbit from its nap among the aromatic greenery. It couldn’t hop fast enough to avoid being crushed. The fragrances of the surrounding plant life masked the bloody scent of the dead creature. No one noticed the egg-shaped growth sprouting from its corpse.

\---

 _ **Cold/dark/scared. Rushing energy everywhere.**_

“Izuku, baby, Mommy loves you.”

 _ **Warmth/love/happiness.**_ Mommy. _I want_ Mommy. _No way to her. **Cold/dark but soothing. Home but not home.**_ Mommy _is home._

 ** _There, a path._ **_I want to get to_ Mommy. _**Through the Gate. It’s hard. More energy until it opens. Then I can get out.**_

_I want_ Mommy.

\---

Inko cried when she saw her best friend. Mitsuki brought her own son in the hopes that a friend would be good for Izuku. As the two newborns lay next to each other, Inko sobbed into Mitsuki’s shoulder. “He’s- he’s going to be a year old tomorrow. I don’t know what to- to do. He’s supposed to be eating his first birthday cake! And he still hasn’t- hasn’t-” She broke down into another fit of sobbing. 

Hisashi would fly in tomorrow. He had taken the week off for his family. Even if Izuku couldn’t have a normal birthday party, they would do their best. They got him toys and a birthday cake that they hoped he would finally be awake to enjoy. 

An hour after midnight, Midoriya Izuku disappeared from his bed, leaving behind a nearly-invisible rift in space.

\---

Just past midnight, the bubbling black growth, now nearly two feet tall, burst with a rush of energy. A slick, green, humanoid figure rose from the sludge. Childlike in proportions, it stumbled out of the clearing moving shakily toward the city. Passersby hardly blinked at the strange figure. In the world where quirks can give you crystalline skin or extra arms, why should this person be any different? It followed the crowds of people moving towards its destination, occasionally stumbling, occasionally stopping to stare at its hands in wonder.

\---

 _ **Dark/cold. Different dark/different cold. Lighter/warmer. Not home.** I want_ Mommy. 

**_No more energy everywhere. It’s there, but not there. Inside him, everywhere. But not outside him anymore. Except there. There’s another Gate far, far away._ **_I can hear_ Mommy _through it. She’s scared. I don’t want her to be scared._

**_She’s here, but he can’t get to her. She’s inside this large thing, and he can’t climb it. It’s hard; he can’t open it like a Gate._ **

“Hey there, mister adorable, you trying to get inside?”

 ** _Friendly, white on top. Making sounds but he doesn’t understand them. Holding something small like him, staring at him. But she’s not_ **Mommy. Mommy’s _**up there.**_

**_She makes more sounds, then guides him toward the large thing. She reaches out and there is an opening. Like a Gate but not._ **

**_She moves toward the jagged parts and goes up them. How is he supposed to do that? He doesn’t even know how he’s moving normally. He sees her lower half bending then lifting her up the jagged parts so he does the same, paying close attention to every move. She makes another sound, he can understand this one a little; it’s happy. He looks back up. They keep going up; around and around until he looks forward._ **

**_She makes some more noises; he only recognizes one:_ **“Inko.” _**Another voice keeps calling** _Mommy **_that._** _What voice?_ Daddy. Daddy _calls_ Mommy “Inko.” _They call him_ “Izuku.” **_Izuku walks forward, trying to go through the wall. She makes that happy noise again, and guides him around the wall._**

 ** _He keeps moving forward, until he gets to another opening, like the one she opened into this place. She reached out and twisted, so that’s what he does. The Gate-but-not-Gate opens and there’s_ **Mommy. **_Everything goes black._**

\---

Inko was panicking. She woke up to find Izuku gone from his crib. ‘Did he wake up? Did he somehow climb out of his crib? Where is he?’ She scoured the apartment three times before calling Hisashi, even though he was still flying in, and scouring the apartment again while talking to him. “Izuku’s gone. I woke up and he wasn’t in his crib. And I looked everywhere three times and I can’t find him. I don’t know what-”

“Inko, calm down, I’m sure we can find him. Look at his crib again; is there anything there that wasn’t there last night?”

She all but sprinted to his crib next to her bed, “No, there’s-” She gasped. “There- There _is_. It looks like, a portal? Do you think someone kidnapped him?!”

“Ok, let’s not jump to conclusions. Maybe he finally woke up and his quirk activated?”

At that moment, the front door opened and Mitsuki’s voice called out, “Ah, Inko? I think you have a visitor.”

At the front door, Inko came face-to-face with Mitsuki, who was holding little Katsuki in a baby harness, and standing next to what looked like a small child made of a dark green substance. The child had no mouth, nose, or ears, just two beady black eyes almost on the sides of his head.

There was a burst of green energy, and the child seemed to shut down, standing with his head facing the ground. At that burst of energy, Izuku _fell_ out of the green being and crawled towards her. His eyes were _open_ and he was _smiling_ and he was _speaking_ , “Mommy! Mommy!”

The phone dropped from her hands, projecting Hisashi’s excited yells. Inko picked up her son and hugged him, tears flooding the apartment. 

And for the first time, he hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it and let me know what you thought in the comments
> 
> ps: this is not my main fic, I'm posting chapters for this when procrastinating on my main fic Son of Thunder, so this definitely does not have a planned direction or ending


End file.
